


【V/银手】Nailed

by winterfalls42



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Johnny Silverhand, Everybody likes cute little cats, M/M, Nipple Licking, johnny too, 云吸猫真的很快乐, 但是吸银手奶更快乐！！！, 内含粗话和各种疯话, 猫片
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: 摇滚巨星沉迷吸猫，家里的狗勾生气啦~不过，狗勾自己宠坏的npy，再怎么作当然也得自己供着，:D一点点奶子play，没啥肉，很雷很OOC
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Kudos: 16





	【V/银手】Nailed

**Author's Note:**

> 老烂梗了，就想搞搞强生奶（强尼活生生的奶子（雾）  
> V和银手谈恋爱前提！能互相碰到肯定是因为量子力学（大雾）  
> 👆如你所见，纯放飞自我，胡言乱语，已经OOC到谁都不认识了

-

强尼最近不太对劲。因为那只猫。

前几天有段视频在网络上爆火——一只纯天然的猫，还是只小猫，躺在某个阔佬为它精心打造的城堡里，纯白的毛发在水晶灯下散发着圣洁的光——短短十几秒的视频在几小时之内传遍夜之城的每一个角落，就算V到犄角旮旯的巷子走一圈，都能遇见至少三个正在看或在谈论那只猫咪的人。

然后强尼就变得有些奇怪，连做爱的时候都开始心不在焉，V操了半天才发现他一直偷瞄着床头的虚拟投屏，上面正在循环播放强尼一大早就预设好的猫咪视频，以及一系列衍生出来的二次创作。

可爱，V得承认，真的很可爱，如果天使有个具体形象，那它九成九就应该是这个模样。

但事实上，过于可爱了，这让V感到不安——他转过头看时正好对上猫咪那双近乎透明的蓝眼睛，而他就穿了件T恤，老二还插在另一个人的身体里。哪怕另一方早就被那只猫咪勾引得分了心，V也不能忍受在它的注目礼中办完全程。

那感觉就像坐在教堂的长椅上打手枪，然后还射在圣经上。

即使他不信教，这也太超过了些。

“你用力点，”强尼皱起眉头，抬起一条腿勾过V的腰，“再往上一点，嗯……对，再深一点，好了，操吧。”

他叫得要多敷衍有多敷衍，连一个眼神都懒得分给年轻人。那之后V赌气早早睡了，却不想几小时后他起个夜还能看见强尼坐在床边的小毯子上，抱着膝盖，在黑暗中安静地浏览猫咪视频，脸上还带着傻笑。

强尼、醒着、安静。V都没能让这三个词出现在一个句子里，而这不知哪儿来的蠢猫做到了。

为此V窝了一晚上火，隔天在街上看见小混混欺负人时都要走过去在他们耳边多开几枪。他没想到在他睡过一个幽灵又爱上对方之后，竟然还会因为一只永远没可能出现在他们生活里的珍稀动物而走向情感破裂的边缘。

回想起来，这视频还是V先看到的，他就不应该在强尼出来之后又陪男人重刷了五遍。

哦。对了，以及床头的电子屏，因为强尼总说无聊V才买了块意识操纵屏给他用，结果它们都成了V通向美好性生活的障碍。

他甚至没办法摸一只猫。V气呼呼地想着，拉开家门，强尼立刻出现在他眼前，走到老位置上，无比熟练地通过V脑袋里的芯片启动了程序。

“嘿，快来看，”强尼惊喜地叫起来，这是他几天来情绪起伏最明显的时刻，“那个账号放出了更多有关我的宝贝的视频——操，宝贝，你真是太可爱了，爹地真想抱抱你——”

遗愿清单：跟强尼玩Daddy kink，划掉。只不过主语是他妈的猫。

这可不行。

此时此刻V无比清晰地认识到一点，那就是他必须做些什么来改变如今的局面，否则早晚有一天强尼会趁V不备强行夺走他身体的控制权，然后去把那只猫抢过来。这样一来别说是他的性生活，他的生命都有可能因为这个恐怖猫控而提前结束。

或者反过来，他最后成为因为一只猫杀了一整个黑手党的传奇人物。

然后每天看着强尼用自己的身体沉迷吸猫洛因。怎么算都是他血亏。

“你还站在那里干什么？”强尼撇了V一眼，不耐烦地催促道，“我可不会特地等你。”

V赶忙走过去，强尼哼了一声，按下播放键。这次的视频长了很多，足足有二十分钟，还经过精心剪辑，包含五个场景多种事件，在上传后的半小时内便创下单日播放量新高，并且这个数字还在不断飙升，大有成为全网站播放量最高视频的趋势。

好在V没有被理智打倒，他调动即将被猫咪净化的最后几丝色欲，抱住强尼，将下巴搭在男人肩膀上。

见强尼只是动了动胳膊，并没有其他表示，V一手圈着对方的腰，一手便从他的背心下摆探了进去。

腰间的皮肤被凉凉的手指蹭过，强尼有些不满地哼哼起来。与此同时V的另一只手已经抚上了男人的胸部，虽然强尼曾经也很重视身材管理，但这里的肌肉摸上去还是软乎乎的，没有女性那么柔软，却也不像那些铁块似的壮汉。

V轻咬着强尼的后颈，伸出手指捏了下对方的乳尖。

“我操！”被骚扰的男人用手肘打开V，终于回头看他，“你他妈的是不是有毛病啊。”

忽略强尼脸上那一抹若隐若现的可爱绯红，V得说他看起来还挺凶的。

于是年轻人歪过头，眨眨眼睛：“你看你的，我玩我的，怎么了？”

男人转回去：“……脑残。”

他没有打开V的手。

列表里还有两百多个未观看视频。

感恩猫咪。

“所以你是怎么穿上那件护甲的，”V用双手揉搓强尼的胸部，时不时用虎口去夹硬挺的乳首，“你只在下面穿这么件单薄的背心，难道不会把奶头给磨疼吗？”

他说着凑过去咬强尼耳朵，他喜欢咬咬男人，在对方身上留下点痕迹。“磨久了之后会不会流出奶呢，强尼，我饿了，能让我尝一尝你的奶水吗？”

“去你妈……啊……”强尼向后仰起头，很显然也已经硬了，阴茎被裹在皮裤里勒得难受，“神经病——唔！”

V突然就对强尼的胸部产生了巨大的性趣，抓着那对乳房又是揉又是掐，掀起背心让白皙的肌肤裸露在灯光下。强尼侧过脸来和V接吻，一边去解年轻人的腰带。这大概是自第一个猫咪视频被强尼发现之后他对V最主动的一次。

“操，你那玩意儿——”强尼用金属义肢握着V勃起的肉棒，转了转眼珠，“改装花了不少钱吧。”

作为报复，V狠狠地掐了一把他腰上的软肉，然后将人拉过来，舔上暴露在空气中的胸部，舌头卷过乳尖。“如果是因为我妨碍了你看猫，那你大可以省些精力，以免待会儿累得连眼皮也动不了。”V说完又开始吸那个粉嫩的小点，一些口水沾了上去，粘嗒嗒的触感和水声让强尼都以为那里真的出了奶。

“行啊，反正很快就会结束了，”强尼抓着年轻人的头发，手指在发间收紧，“也就再过两三分钟吧。”

V埋在强尼的胸口，翻了个白眼。不过看在肉体的份上，他没跟那张嘴计较。

“我应该去黑市上看看，有什么软件能让你这儿跟女人一样，”V继续他之前的动作，开始舔弄另一边的乳头，“会涨奶，然后等你疼得受不了，你会求我帮你吸出来。”

强尼的大腿有些发软，V顺势托着他的屁股让男人坐在自己腿上。“真是操蛋，”强尼呻吟道，“你只会用这种三流荤话吗？亏我还放弃了更有意思的东西来陪你过家家……操，再舔舔那里。”

“假设你愿意替我乳交的话，”V咧嘴笑出一口白牙，他知道这些“三流”招数总能起效，“我想射在你的奶子上。”

他将手伸进强尼的裤子里，没用多久男人就射了出来，而V的嘴里还含着他的乳尖。

“……操，该死，如果有天你被杀了，我希望他们能在那之前崩了你的嘴，”强尼缓过神来，推着V将他按倒，然后脱了裤子骑上去，“闭嘴然后他妈的赶紧插进来。”

V从善如流。

我赢了。他在心底向那只猫宣布。

他还年轻，他完全可以有虚荣心。

“你能弄只猫过来吗？”事后强尼问他，“有它一半可爱就行。”

他翘着腿抽着烟，嗓音沙哑，性感得不行。但V只能盯着他干饱眼福，强尼拒绝再跟V躺在一起，于是V被赶到沙发上，连遥控器的使用权也被夺走了。

“我才不要！”V吼他，“你又不会养它。”

强尼比了个中指，过了一会儿大概是觉得不过瘾，又用两只手竖起中指。

“废物，”他哼哼道，“但至少你得承认，它们很可爱。”

明明你更可爱。V抹了把脸，除了霸占我的床、在家里抽烟、在我睡觉时轰趴、不让我操、要我给你找只猫、看猫咪视频不理我等等这些时候。但年轻人咽了咽唾沫，话到嘴边最终变成了一句求和宣言：“……只要你把床还给我。”

长发男人从墨镜下瞟了他一眼，“嘁，”他憋了几秒，终于还是忍俊不禁，脸上露出得意的神色，“不做爱的时候别抱我，那太恶心了。”

“傻逼，没人想抱你。”V走过去在他身边坐下。

假如有上帝，那上帝可能也有只猫，而假如上帝有猫，那上帝的猫一定讨厌V。

但强尼是对的。猫咪真的很可爱。

那天晚上V抱着已经睡着的强尼偷偷看了好几个小时的猫咪视频，以至于第二天精神不振差点被强尼当场识破他看了猫片。不过这都是后话了。

Fin

-


End file.
